Stop Looking, Start Seeing
by Blissful-Angel01
Summary: What happens when a new vampire coven moves into town, and they're not the people Carlisle takes them for. And what happens when Edward is on the brink of loosing Bella? READ & REVIEW!  [post New Moon]


**_Stop Looking, Start Seeing_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Well except my own original characters and this plot line. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter One: Hypnotized**

As I walked out of the house, hearing Edward beep the Volvo's horn once again, a bit impatiently this time, a small ray of sunlight shone through the clouds. He had been waiting for me for five minutes, and we were two minutes away from being late. But hey, it wasn't my fault; my left shoe was lost and it was almost impossible to find it. It was so far under my bed, that if I hadn't gotten down on my hands and knees with a flashlight, I never would have found it.

I got into the passenger seat of the silver Volvo and Edward leaned over, kissing my cheek lightly. "Good morning, love." He said with my favourite crooked smile.

"Morning." I replied with a giddy grin. That was what his smiles did to me...

He pulled the Volvo out of the driveway and went nearly eighty miles per hour down the street, heading for Forks High.

As I looked over at Edward, noticing he seemed unusually quite, I saw his brow furrowed, a troubled expression on his beautiful face.

"Edward? What is it?" I asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Bella." He said, changing his expression quickly to that of his normal one.

I didn't believe him. "I know something's bothering you. I can tell, Edward. Just tell me. Please?" I asked him, giving him my best imitation of the 'puppy eyes'.

Edward turned his eyes back on the road and after a moment, he pulled the Volvo into the school parking lot, killing the engine. "Sorry, sweetheart, that's not going to work this time."

I sighed and Edward and I got out of the car; he took my hand and walked into the school with me, acting normal once again. What in the world was up with him today? Was he hiding something from me, something...well, not pleasant, or was he telling the truth and was just having an...'off' day? But then again, since when did Edward have 'off' days?

Edward took me to my first class, his eyes looking, once again, troubled. "I'll see you at lunch, okay, Bella?" He said, clearly trying to make his voice seem normal.

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Okay...see you then."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips before walking down the hallway, weaving in and out between the students that were as late as we were getting to class, and he finally disappeared down another hallway.

Puzzled, still, I walked into my homeroom and took my seat in the middle of the third row of desks. Taking out my notebook and text book, I listened half-heartedly as Angela talked animatedly to me about her last date with Ben. I nodded and replied when I needed to, and, finally, Angela asked me what was up.

"Nothing...I just can't help but think that Edward knows something that I don't. He seemed...distracted on the way here." I said to her, choosing my words carefully.

Angela looked thoughtful. "Hmm..well, guys are a mystery sometimes, I will admit that. But it does seem a bit unlike Edward, doesn't it? I wouldn't worry about it too much, Bella. Finals are coming up soon, maybe he's just stressed."

I mentally laughed. Edward, who had completed highschool more times than I could count...yeah, right. "Yeah, maybe you're right," I lied, though I knew I probably still looked troubled, because she patted my hand lightly for comfort.

The bell then rang suddenly and we all got back into our seats as the teacher walked briskly in and began lecturing us on the runes of Egypt.

When the bell rang to let out of lunch, I exited my calculus class and ran quickly to the cafeteria. I was anxious to see if Edward was still acting strange, and maybe it would be possible this time to get some information out of him. He's so stubborn sometimes.

I got into the cafeteria at last and made my way towards our usual table, only to see Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper with their heads close together, whispering frantically. Now I was begining to get _really_ suspicious.

I walked over to them and, before I could even _try_ to eavesdrop on their conversation, Alice spotted me and murmured something to Edward. They all sat back in their seats, trying to act casual. I wasn't buying it.

I took my usual seat beside Edward, smiling. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing." They all chorused together and I narrowed my eyes at each and every one of them.

I saw Alice look at Edward, apparently sending thoughts to him and I could see Edward give his head the smallest of shakes. Alice frowned and sat back.

"Okay, is anyone going to tell me what is going on?!" I burst out and several people from the surrounding tables looked over in my general direction, and I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

"Nothing's going on Bella." Edward said to me, never breaking the eye contact we made. Man, he was a good liar. He never blinked once, never looked away from my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Just then, the doors to the cafeteria opened up and three teenagers walked in, making all of the Cullens look directly at them, a look of anxiety, mixed with confusion upon their faces. All three teenagers looked to be about seventeen. One had spiky bleached hair with bright blue tips, and wore a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt with a popular band called '_Slipknot_' upon the front of it, and a pair of black pants with studs and chains in various places.

Another, a girl, had black hair that shone almost blue under the bright flourescent lights and wore a black mini skirt with a white tank top and black combat boots. The last teenager, another guy, wore a black pair of jeans and a black button down shirt with his dark hair slightly ruffled-looking.

The guy with the dark hair spotted us and pointed us out to the other two. Smirks came to their faces and they began to come towards us.

The three of them looked extremely pale...

**Okay, REVIEW and tell me what you think so far!!! The more reviews I get, the faster my fingers will type the next chapter!**

**Review, Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
